


Do You MIND?

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt grabs, M/M, Shrek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: Gabriel likes touching Sam's butt when they're on the job and watching Shrek 2.Rated T for butt grabs





	Do You MIND?

“Do you mind?” Sam turned his head sharply to stare at his partner, annoyed.

Gabriel simply smiled smugly, the cheap fed suit hanging off his shoulders awkwardly. “Oh, of course not, Sam. Always happy to lend a hand.”

Sam snapped the book shut a bit too loud, turning his head more fully. “Not what I meant, Gabe. I meant the books, not my ass, and you frigging know that!”

The archangel chuckled, reluctantly removing his hand from the perk and perfect derrière, slapping it gently as he quickly walked past to go deeper in the stacks.

“Hey!” Sam scurried after him, adding the book to the small pile he had growing on the only open space on the book case. He hefted the heavy books, weighed down by them and his already bad mood. “We discussed this: no getting handsy in public!”

“Oh, come on! No one’s back here, and this library doesn’t have cameras outside of the ones trained on the exits. It’s pretty secluded if you ask me.”

Sam rolled his eyes, shoving the books in Gabe’s arms before scanning the shelves for any other books that might help them with their case. “I’m not playing handsies or footsies or whatever with you in front of the books.”

“Why not?”

“It’s- I have my reasons, okay? Geez. We’ll finish up here in a few hours and then we can head back to the motel, eat something, I’ll even sit through Shrek for you.”

Gabriel leaned over, his head resting on Sam’s shoulder as he gazed up at his lover through a stray chunk of hair. “Shrek 2?”

“Sure.” He honestly couldn’t care less about those movies, but Gabriel had introduced them to Jack, and the two of them had gone ham with it all. Sam was even woken up rudely one morning to the two of them singing  _I Need A Hero_  at the top of their lungs in the practically empty bunker. He didn’t remember much about dating, but he did remember that taking interest in your significant other’s interests was important to fostering a healthy relationship. For Gabe it meant reading true crime novels and learning about obscure human facts Sam liked, like the invention of Fordite jewelry and stamp regulations. For Sam, it was mostly a strange mix of popular culture, sweets through the centuries, and scale model sets of historical landmarks. Sam didn’t mind the extra legwork as much as he showed it, but it made Gabriel happy and he felt happy seeing the other man happy.  **Angel, gah!** Sam shook his head, dislodging some of his thoughts as he kept looking for that book.

——-

“Mon amour, the bed’s nice and warm for you….” Sam turned to see Gabriel rubbing at the sheets in a seductive manner, eyes hot on his face. “Wanna come… snuggle?”

“Oh, is this going to be ‘snuggling with a side of dick,’ or ‘snuggling with a side of-‘“ he cut off his own thought abruptly with a long fake snoring sound.

Gabriel threw his tie in a lame attempt to swat him away, failing miserably and bemoaning the fact that he was not at 100% anymore. “Snuggling where you play with my hair and rub my back and tell me how I’m the best you’ve ever hand,” he pouted.

“I’ve never said that.”

“Well someone should! I’ve been with enough people that statistically, it would be accurate  _sometime_!”

Sam chuckled, leaning down to kiss Gabe on the forehead. “I’ll say this truthfully: you’re the only angel I’ve ever been with, and you’ll almost definitely be the only one I’ll ever choose.”

“For sex?”

“Obviously,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“For… for love?”

He leaned over, cradling his lover’s head between hands, kissing him carefully, but with a fire inside, flames warming with every second, licking up his sides in heat. Gabe melted, sagging against the pulls of gravity. “Duh,” he snickered. “Thought that was obvious by now.”

Gabriel sniffled, angry at himself for showing so much emotion these days. “Sometimes I forget.”

“I’ll remind you.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me yet; I can’t find a good quality of that Shrek 2 stream.”

As predicted, Gabriel fell on to the covers dramatically. “Why cruel world, whyyyy-eeyyyyyyy!!!”


End file.
